


a man in uniform

by killerleo



Category: Glee
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cheerio Blaine Anderson, Fluff, M/M, dumb flirting idiots, high levels of sexual tension however, very few brain cells here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerleo/pseuds/killerleo
Summary: blaine may be on the cheerios slightly unwillingly, but sebastian seems to more than enjoy it.or5 times blaine thinks sebastian only wants him because of his uniform, and 1 time he doesn't
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	a man in uniform

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, please keep naya rivera in your thoughts and prayers right now, the whole situation is so upsetting and heartbreaking, please keep supporting her family and her loved ones and be respectful xxx
> 
> ~
> 
> this is just something a bit fun that i wrote quickly - it's set sometime in s4 but not specified and not plot related as i didn't want to actually have to think about glee lmao. this is me coming out as a cheerio!blaine stan so i am sorry. enjoy!

1.

The Lima Bean was blissfully quiet that afternoon, Blaine glad for the lack of screaming children or obnoxious teenagers after a particularly gruelling cheer practice. He still wasn’t entirely sure why she promoted him to co-captain with Becky, seeing as he had no actual experience or desire to do it, but he guessed it wouldn’t hurt his college applications, plus it gave him a chance to get in some exercise and more demanding dance routines which would be useful for his future. Not that they didn’t dance in glee, but this was a little more sleek and choreographed, rather than whatever two step Mr Schue tried to get them to do week after week. 

He stepped up to the counter, ordering his usual medium drip with a smile at the barista, recognising her from his biweekly trips after practice, his body pretty much on autopilot as he leaves the gymnasium and gets in his car to get coffee. She smiles back, blushing a little when their eyes meet, but Blaine doesn’t have the heart to dash her hopes of getting his number, especially when sometime’s she gives him her employee discount, so he let’s her flirt as much as she wants. 

As he moved down the counter to wait for his drink to be made, he played with the hem of his top, silently wishing he’d gotten changed after practice because _damn_ this thing was tight. And uncomfortable, but mostly tight. Blaine was 80% sure Sue had shrunken it when she made him take it back, as he didn’t quite remember it clinging so much when he’d first put it on. He took his coffee from the barista and thanked her, turning around to find somewhere to sit, deciding on staying at the Lima Bean for a bit instead of rushing home, where he’d just be alone anyway. Suddenly there was a body _right_ in front of him, Blaine almost colliding head on with the figure, as he clasped the lid on his drink to stop it spilling, raising his head to apologise to whoever he’d just nearly doused in burning liquid. That was, until he saw who it was.

“Fuck me, am I hallucinating?” Sebastian was grinning down at him, a playful tease in his eye along with a not so subtle appreciation, one hand shoved into his uniform trousers casually. Blaine really didn’t want to admit how good he looked, but the taller boy always looked so frustratingly attractive, even if his hair had grown out a bit which he wasn’t sure he liked as much. 

“Sebastian, what are you doing here?” he replied, a tint of exasperation in his voice, a combination of being exhausted from practice as well as being totally unsure about how to go about this conversation. 

He was met with a raised eyebrow, smirk threatening on his lips. “Wondering if Christmas has come early with you wearing that.” Blaine smacked him on the arm, trying to fight off the blush threatening his cheeks. Sebastian just chuckled and kept smiling, green eyes creasing. “Relax killer, just teasing. And surprisingly, I’m at the Lima Bean for coffee, believe it or not. Not exactly a crime.” He lifted up the cup in his hand as proof, waving it around a bit playfully before Blaine rolled his eyes and nudged him, admitting defeat. 

“Fair enough, sorry for snapping,” Blaine sighed, feeling a little guilty about biting Sebastian’s head off when he hadn’t _technically_ done anything wrong. “Long day, long cheer practice.” He took a sip from his cup, trying to act as casually as he could, pretending he couldn’t feel the other boy’s intent stare, eyes raking over his body. The worst part was that he didn’t mind it, instead finding it flattering and warming, feeling more confident in himself than he had done in months. 

“Sounds rough, wanna sit down?” Sebastian offered, gesturing towards an empty table with his head, sounding suspiciously nice. Blaine hesitated for a second, then thought ‘fuck it’, there’s no harm in sitting and having coffee with someone, and back in junior year the two of them had been pretty good friends for a while anyway, before the situation got a little fucked up. He nodded, and walked over to the table, setting his drink down in front of him and his exercise bag on the floor, tucking his legs neatly under the chair. Sebastian sat in his chair a little more casually, one leg extended out and an arm slung over the back of his seat, Blaine noticing how his top button was undone and tie slightly loosened, the boy exuding an effortless charm that was just unfair.

“So, cheerleader huh? Didn’t know you were flexible Anderson,” he said with a wink, settling back further into the chair, his words lacking any real heat but still causing that damn blush to crawl up Blaine’s neck, spreading to his face. He didn’t understand it, no one had ever had that effect on him before, until he met Sebastian last year, and now he still did it again. Not Kurt, or Sam, or even the senior at Dalton he’d had a crush on for 2 months when he first transferred there. Blaine coughed a little, shaking his head and looking down to try and hide his smile, which he doubted was particularly effective. “It’s a bit of a weird story, I joined when I thought glee was over, then left after a day, but the coach made me come back after a series of mildly illegal blackmail techniques.”

Sebastian sat forwards, resting his elbows on the table. “Now that’s interesting, what she do? Cut up all your bowties? Ban all Katy Perry songs? Destroy all hair gel in the local area?” Blaine couldn’t help but laugh, untucking his legs from under his seat so they were dangerously close to the other boy’s, just a small movement and they’d practically be playing footsie. 

“No, although you were on the right lines with the gel, she gave me a tub that turned out to be cement,” he said, relishing in the shocked and amused expression that formed on Sebastian’s face, looking a little too impressed by Sue’s tactics. “It’s not awful being on the team, cheerleading just isn’t my _thing_ , really.” Blaine shrugged and took a sip of his coffee, relishing in how easy this conversation flowed. 

“Well, it’s safe to say the uniform definitely is your thing killer, I think that’s definitely worth the cement in your hair,” Sebastian replied, grinning from ear to ear. His blatant flirting was almost comforting, something consistent at least in Blaine’s life when everything else seemed to be turned on its head, even after it had been a long time since they’d spoken. 

He felt himself ease into the compliments, not as embarrassed as he should be. “It’s certainly not the worst part of the job,” he found himself saying, a small smirk breaking on his face before he finished his coffee. “I need to run, but it was nice seeing you Sebastian. Hope I run into you again soon.” Blaine didn’t know where that declaration had come from, after not expressing to ever seen the other boy again in his life, but the slightly surprised look on his face and lack of response made it worth it, for once he had the upper hand. Standing up to leave, he gave Sebastian a cheeky smile and headed for the door, and if he added a little extra sway to his hips as he left then that was purely accidental, even if he saw Sebastian’s head whip round to watch him go.

2.

Blaine was lying on his bed when his phone lit up, the buzzing distracting him from the book he was currently trying to read. He reached over and grabbed it, eyes widening a little when he saw who was texting him. 

**Sebastian**

i saw you again outside the l.b, but you left before i could come over and inappropriately proposition you

**Sebastian**

seriously killer, that uniform should be illegal. please let me know the name of the manufacturing company so i can write them a handwritten thank you letter for the service they have provided for this country

**Sebastian**

the service being giving your ass the fabric it deserves

The outlandish nature of the messages made Blaine blush, as he imagined Sebastian’s lighthearted teasing voice saying them out loud. Since running into him the week before, they’d texted once, a fairly short conversation but a good transition from not speaking at all over the past few months, and he found himself wanting to message him again but unsure what to say. Luckily, Sebastian never seemed to run out of things to say, even if he should. Biting the inside of his cheek to stop him grinning like a maniac, Blaine ghosted his fingers over his screen, before he just gave in and allowed himself to reply. 

**Blaine**

maybe i left because i saw you and didn’t want to be inappropriately propositioned?

The speed with which the reply came was almost comical, Blaine for once not feeling like the neediest on in a conversation. 

**Sebastian**

anderson. come on. the utter ridiculousness of that statement is laughable

**Sebastian**

im serious about that letter though, i’ll even use a wax seal

**Blaine**

you know if you like the uniform so much i can probably just steal one for you?

**Sebastian**

ok a. your turn to the life of crime is super hot, b. i don’t want to wear that gross uniform, i just want to see you wear it, and possibly drool over the image

Blaine found himself unable to hold back a smile, his toes curling as they spoke and that ever familiar warm feeling in his stomach growing. He knew this was just flirting, playful teasing, but the ease with which they spoke and the affection that he got just felt so _good_ , and he didn’t care if that made him conceited. Since junior year Sebastian hadn’t done anything bad, or mean, and the last few conversations they’d had had only made Blaine feel good about himself and happy, so what harm could engaging in a bit of flirting do? It gave him incentive to be on the Cheerios at least. 

**Blaine**

i’ll remember that theft is something that gets you going, and i’ll try not to judge you for it

**Blaine**

and next time? if you see me just come over, i’ll stop leaving if i get to speak to you

He felt brave for sending it, reciprocating some of the forwardness he was more used to receiving, but he also didn’t feel regret, and when he got a reply his heart fluttered a little, his body unable to react like this wasn’t a romcom.

**Sebastian**

trust me killer, i won't let you out my sight if i see you again




Honestly, Blaine didn’t even realise McKinley had a lacrosse team. The sport was so preppy that it never even crossed his mind that they would, and the popularity of football kind of overtook anything else; it wasn’t until Sam started synchronised swimming that any of the glee kids had even realised there was a pool. However, it turned out they did in fact have a lacrosse team, although it was supposed to be rubbish, and they had their first home game of the season, which of course Blaine had to cheer for. 

Cheering matches was kind of fun, he supposed. His job was mainly throwing and catching the girls in the air, occasionally doing some gymnastics but not often, he was sort of just the ‘muscle’. Which he did find a little ironic as a lot of the girls were taller than him, but he had started lifting in the gym a lot more, the glee boys trying to make a weekly hang out of it. They all went to the pitch, waiting for the opposing team to arrive, and Blaine realized he didn’t even know who they were going up against. 

“Hey Sophie?” he asked the girl next to him, “Who’s the other school we’re playing?” She turned to him and looked to the side in thought for a second, before seemingly remembering. 

“Oh it’s that all boys place, Dalton I think?” she replied, giving him a cheery smile and then jogging over to Kitty. Blaine’s mind went through about 17 different emotions at once, feeling pretty dumb to not realise it would be his old school, to a little uncomfortable about the side he was now cheering on, before the intense reminder that Sebastian was on the lacrosse team hit. Strangely, that only made him excited, and he realised that he was _looking forward_ to seeing him. Huh. They’d been texting more frequently recently, two weeks since they first saw each other again, and he couldn’t believe that Sebastian hadn’t mentioned that he’d be coming to McKinley. 

Suddenly, they were called over by Coach Sue, who instructed (yelled very abusively at) them to warm up more, as the Dalton bus had just arrived. Blaine felt his stomach jump a little, but started stretching anyway, leaning down to touch his toes and extend out his legs. Kitty stood next to him, arms crossed and signature frown on her face. 

“Dalton is the Warblers right?” she said, pressing down on his back to stretch him further, in what could either be intended as helpful or an attempt to make him pull a muscle. Blaine lifted up his head and nodded, feeling his hamstrings loosen. 

“Yep, my old school. They’re going to completely thrash our guys, it’s like one of the best lacrosse teams in the state,” he sighed, straightening up. Kitty just rolled her eyes and exhaled, stretching an arm across her body. 

She held up her leg for Blaine to hold on to and lift over her head, face still unmoving. “Figures. It’s the preppiest sport so not surprised the private school crowd are so horny for it. You know anyone on the team?” Blaine swallowed and looked away as he nodded his head, trying his best not to feel guilty even though he had absolutely no reason to. “Yeah, the captain is on the Warblers, I know him.” He felt his voice waver a little, which when he looked back at Kitty’s face she had absolutely picked up on by her grin. 

“Let me guess, Mr tall, handsome and lanky with the green eyes and stick legs? You’re so typical Anderson.” Blaine’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to argue, but any words were lost in his throat as she just bared teeth, so he swallowed and looked away, much to her delight. An increase in voices came from over the field, and he lifted his head to see the Dalton lacrosse team making their way over, all in their gear and sticks at the ready. 

Blaine could spot Sebastian from that distance with ease, standing a little taller than most of the team, and walking with a gait he could always recognise, even if he didn’t realise he could until now. He could feel Kitty staring at him with glee so he just turned back around, leaning over to stretch out his legs again, hands flat on the ground. It was at that point that Blaine realised that his response to seeing Sebastian was to practically shove his ass in the air and open his legs, which was perhaps not sending the cleanest message, but he just hoped that by the time he stood back up the Dalton boys would be gone, down the opposite end of the pitch. 

When he straightened up his back, hands on his back to try and crack out his spine, he looked and saw most of the female cheer team all giggling and whispering to each other, the universal cheerleading sign of attractive guys on the opposite team incoming. Blaine sighed and turned around, eyes widening when he saw the Dalton team only a few feet away, Sebastian in the middle of them. What was slightly amusing however, was that they all seemed to be nudging him and raising their eyebrows suggestively, and then looking over at _Blaine_. 

At the eye contact a few of them waved, Blaine recognising 4 or 5 of them from his time at the school, so he gestured back, but his hand froze in the air when Sebastian turned round and looked at him. He had that typical smirk on his face, hair less ‘perfect’ than it usually was, slightly flopping down on his forehead, but he noticed that he’d had it cut back to a similar length to when they first met. Blaine couldn’t help but remember a few days ago when he’d mentioned he was less fond of his longer hair, and the _very_ dangerous thought that Sebastian would’ve cut it because he brought it up wouldn’t get out his mind. 

He realised his hand was still frozen in the air so he dropped it quickly down, ignoring Kitty’s huff of laughter next to him. She leaned in close to his ear, her shoulder pressed against his back. “We need to work on your game Clark Kent, it’s a bit depressing.” She lightly slapped his lower back then jogged off to the other girls, long ponytail nearly whipping him in the face as she left. Sebastian cocked his head at him, then straightened his back and started walking over, closing the distance in just a few strides. 

Blaine crossed his arms over his chest, and raised a single eyebrow. “And is there any reason you decided not to tell me you were playing here tonight?” The taller boy chuckled, and shamelessly looked him up and down, eyes lingering slightly on his arms, not bothering to hide his attraction. 

“You know me, always want to keep you on your toes, killer. Plus, didn’t want to risk you deciding not to turn up if you knew your old school would be here, I’m nice like that.” He sounded suspiciously honest, and Blaine wondered if Sebastian really thought he wouldn’t show up if he knew he was coming - the Warbler sounding as if he’d be somewhat _upset_ if Blaine wasn’t there. 

“That wouldn’t put me off - I’ve never actually seen you play you know? If anything I would’ve made _sure_ to be here, see if you’re as good as you like to think you are.”

Sebastian took a step closer at that, eyes sparkling at the tease, teeth showing as he grinned down at him. “Oh, I’m even better, don’t worry.” Blaine swallowed, frustratingly turned on by the way he had to lift his head up slightly to talk to him at this angle, very much hoping this ridiculously sexual encounter would be over soon as tight polyester pants and an erection really didn’t sound like a good combination. 

“I guess we’ll have to see, won’t we,” he managed to reply, trying to match the smooth tones of Sebastian’s voice but he felt it waver and crack a little, sounding more like he was going through puberty again. The taller boy’s eyes drifted down again, lingering on his thighs and hips, and Blaine could see his pupils grow a little as they stared, which was doing all sorts of things to his brain which had pretty much overheated by now. 

“If I don’t play my best, we’ll both know what’ll be the thing distracting me,” Sebastian purred, the conversation suddenly nothing _but_ sexual, Blaine’s skin feeling like it was on fire as the air between them was thick. He was seriously going to have to start adjusting his trousers very soon, but was thankfully saved by an excruciatingly loud whistle which doubled as a fantastic cockblock.

“SMYTHE! Stop flirting with the cheerleader and get your skinny ass over here!”

The Dalton coach’s voice ripped through the air, jerking them both out of their trance, and Sebastian took a few steps back before winking and jogging off back to his team. Blaine heard one of the other players he didn’t recognise ask him, “Is that Blaine Anderson?” as they left, which made him feel a little better as he was clearly still remembered around Dalton. He felt a hand on his arm and was pulled over to the rest of the cheerleaders, gathering them up to prepare for their opening chant. Kitty grinned over at him, giving a slow nod of approval, before Sue started screaming into her megaphone about waterboarding, and Blaine got his head in the game. 




Since the lacrosse match, there had been a slight shift in his and Sebastian’s friendship. Nothing drastic, but the flirting was more apparent than ever, and it progressed past light teasing into something more solid more often than not. It had been five days since the game, and they hadn’t seen one another in person since, and Blaine had a weird itch to see him. Dalton had won the lacrosse game by a landslide, mostly due to Sebastian who was an obnoxiously good player, Blaine having to sit on his hands to stop himself from clapping for him, mentally reminding himself on _several_ occasions that he couldn’t cheer for the opposing school. When the game was over the Dalton coach had whisked them off pretty quickly, Blaine only just managing to run over and congratulate him, shyly smiling at the jeering and whistles from Sebastian’s teammates when they spoke. 

He had been about to drive home from practice when he got a call from Nick, who had loudly exclaimed down the phone that he’d finally found the jumper Blaine had lost in his move out of their room at Dalton, crammed in his own wardrobe. Blaine had a strange sentimental attachment to that thing and he hadn’t seen it since sophomore year, so instead of driving home he informed Nick he’d drive to Dalton instead and pick it, despite the hour long detour. 

Pulling up at the school, he fired off a quick text to his old roommate saying he was in the parking lot, fingers drumming on the steering wheel. His phone buzzed in his lap, lighting up the screen with a reply. 

**Nick**

sure buddy you wanna come in and get it? im in my room rn, full on sweats and haven't showered so probs best if you come get it. 

**Nick**

security wont say anything everyone still recognises u - my door’s unlocked

Blaine stared at his phone for a moment, unsure what to do. Part of him really did want to go in, especially as it meant he could probably hang out with Nick for a bit, but he still felt a little uncomfortable going back inside Dalton after he had left it, in his McKinley cheerios uniform no less. However he knew Nick was way too lazy to come out to the parking lot and he _really_ wanted that sweater, so he just sighed and got out the car, heading over to get into the school. As imagined, he had no trouble getting in, going right through the front door and walking up to where the dormitories were, getting a few strange looks for looking so out of place, but no one stopped him or asked why a cheerleader from a different school was roaming the hallways. 

He checked his phone to see Nick’s room number, scanning the doors as he walked through the dormitory area, before locating the one he wanted and pushed in. Nick was sat at his desk, hunched over some work, looking like he probably hadn’t moved in a few hours, and Blaine was suddenly happy to be at McKinley and avoiding Dalton’s gruelling exam season. 

“Hey Duval, you gonna give me back what you stole?” he teased, chuckling when his friend jumped at the sound of his voice and whipped around. Then it was Nick’s turn to laugh, eyes taking in Blaine’s uniform and eyes crinkling, borderline _giggling_.

“Oh Anderson I thought Sebastian was kidding when he said you’re a cheerleader, turns out the bastard was right,” Nick replied, Blaine rolling his eyes at his friend and walking further into the room, sitting on his bed and chucking one of the pillows over. 

He crossed a leg under himself and ignored his friends laughter, knowing it was just playful teasing, but he couldn’t help but preen a little when he said that Sebastian had spoken about him. “It’s not too bad, looks good on college applications at least,” Blaine said, shrugging a little. Nick waggled his eyebrows and leaned forwards in his chair, eyes wicked. 

“And the fact that it drives a certain someone a little stir crazy isn’t too bad either, is it?” he teased, grinning at Blaine suggestively, who felt himself blush a little and turn away. Before he could move to make any kind of denial, there was a tap on the door followed by it immediately opening, the person on the other side clearly not bothered about any privacy concerns. It made sense when Sebastian was the one who came through. 

“Duval do you have my history notes? I actually need to use them if you’re finished copying -” Sebastian started, before stopping abruptly when he saw who was in the room. “Oh hi Blaine, didn’t realise you were here.”

Blaine gave an awkward wave, wanting to reach and strangle Nick who had genuinely never looked happier, eyes darting between the two of them and clutching the back of his chair. 

“He’s just here to pick up a sweater of his I found, which I think I left in Thad’s room, let me go see.” Nick then proceeded to basically run out the room, turning around to give Blaine an exaggerated wink and thumbs up before he left, which he was confident that although Sebastian couldn’t see it he could _definitely_ tell what he was doing. There was a pause in the room as the taller boy remained by the door, still in his shirt and trousers but his tie and blazer were off, his sleeves shoved up and exposing his forearms, and top few buttons undone. Blaine tried _so_ hard to not stare at the sliver of collarbone that was visible, or the freckles decorating his lower arms, the way he had clearly been running his hands through his hair as it was dishevelled and sticking up in a few places. He failed miserably at not staring, but he just looked so rumpled and soft it would’ve been impossible not to. 

Sebastian looked at him for a bit, then moved to come over by the bed, sitting down next to him a few inches apart; not close enough to touch but not as far away as he could’ve been. 

“Can you wear underwear with that on?”

The question came out of nowhere, Blaine whipping his head round to stare at Sebastian’s who’s eyes were focused on his ass, brow furrowed and speaking casually as if he was wondering whether or not to wear a jacket out, or thinking about what he’d want for dessert, and not asking about Blaine’s _underwear_. Sebastian jerked his head up and gave him a questioning look, seemingly immune to the provocative question. 

Blaine felt his cheeks heat up and his voice waver a little as he spoke, “U-uh yeah. Well, I have to wear a thong, but…” Clearly that was an acceptable answer, as Sebastian’s face lit up a little, leaning back on his elbows and the corner of his mouth twitching into a smirk.

“Knew it, that’s pretty hot Anderson,” he replied, ignoring Blaine’s roll of the eyes and huff. Blaine crossed his arms and turned away, both happy with the compliment and also fairly used to them by now - he was pretty sure the other boy had some kind of uniform fetish or whatever because most of the attention he got revolved entirely around him being a cheerleader. And whilst that felt good, sometimes he wondered if he wasn’t on the cheer team, would Sebastian still find him attractive? He mentally shook his head, not wanting to think like that, add more gravity to this situation when his crush on the other boy was growing more and more each day. 

“I still don’t get why you like it so much, the material is gross and it’s pretty cheap,” he replied, still looking at the other wall and hoping he didn’t come across as stroppy. 

Sebastian scoffed and shuffled a little closer, their legs now only a few centimetres apart. “You know why I like it, I don’t think I’m that much of a closed book.” And Blaine had to stifle a laugh at that, because whilst Sebastian pretended to be the person he presented himself as to the world, they’d grown close enough that he could see there was a lot more to him, a more emotional side hidden under a mask. Blaine thought for a second, then turned back around to face him, the change in distance between them meaning that they were suddenly a lot closer than he thought; he was able to see the flecks of gold in the green eyes in front of him. 

The green eyes flickered down slightly to his lips, making Blaine’s breath catch in his throat. “Maybe you’re just a jock who likes cheerleaders,” he managed to say, voice a little deeper than it had been. 

Sebastian dragged his eyes back up to meet his own, narrowing them slightly. “Maybe I just like one cheerleader in particular.” Blaine didn’t know what to say, frozen in the moment, and he swore for a second one of them starting to lean in, closing the distance between them, inching further togethe-

“Got it! It was in Trent’s room I’m 70% sure he stole it the creep.”

Nick’s voice burst through the dorm, Blaine jolting back quickly as soon as he heard it, pushing himself to the other side of the bed and away from Sebastian, aware of the ridiculously guilty look on his face. 

“Thanks Nick, I, uh, better be going,” he stuttered, standing up and walking over to his friend, taking the jumper from his hands and giving him a quick smile. “Thanks for finding it, sorry I gotta go, it’s uh, family dinner night, so…”

He patted him on the back and ignored the confused look on his face and instead turned and left, not daring to look back into the room, not trusting himself to look at Sebastian. 

  
  





A week had passed since he had gone to Dalton, that late afternoon causing a little shift in how he saw Sebastian - it was the closest he’d been to kissing anyone since Kurt, and it had kind of spooked him more than he thought it would. Especially considering who it was with, and the effect that would have on his ex boyfriend who practically burst a blood vessel whenever anyone so much of _thought_ about Sebastian. 

Now it was a Wednesday night, Blaine alone in his room having completely given up on his homework, instead finishing up a movie before he went to sleep, absentmindedly texting Sam about glee rehearsals that week. He hadn’t even realised it was now the early hours of the morning when he picked up his phone to reply to Sam, expecting to have to gently turn down the idea of a country music lesson _again_. However, he saw that his most recent messages were from Sebastian, and they made a lot less sense than they usually did. 

**Sebastian**

bkaie 

**Sebastian**

blsinr 

**Sebastian**

b laine 

**Sebastian**

dtunk. thinjing abuyt u

**Sebastian**

cjeerkeading 

**Sebastian**

vheerlrfing 

**Sebastian**

cheerllleadi ng

**Sebastian**

yiu in t hat ynifirm. so f ucjing hot blaine

**Sebastian**

skould b fujking ollegal to loik yhat hot

Blaine stared down at his phone as the messages kept coming, clearly being sent in some unbelievably drunken state judging from the abysmal spelling and the nature of the texts, his fingers frozen over the screen unsure of what to reply.

**Sebastian**

csnt stip thinjing a bout u

**Sebastian**

wanr to te ar off yniforn with ny teeeeth

**Sebastian**

fucj u wgen u aer wearrring it

**Sebastian**

suckk yuir cock iver it

Blaine was unsurprised that the only word Sebastian was able to spell was ‘cock’, but completely unsure what to do about the rest of it. This was undeniably further than just flirting, or the light teasing either one of them had been doing, but he couldn’t say that he hated it. But, Sebastian was also clearly out of his mind drunk so it was definitely not the time to act on any of those feelings. 

**Blaine**

hey seb, are you ok? are you safe?

**Sebastian**

im in beddddd

**Sebastian**

jefferery is tycking mw inyo brdd

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief, pleased that despite whatever Sebastian had gone out to do that night he’d found a way back to his dorm at least, and was safe, even if he was probably embarrassing his future self. Well, maybe - Sebastian didn’t seem the type to get embarrassed, especially not over something like sex. 

**Sebastian**

hey b, it’s jeff. he’s asleep now, and at least we all have good blackmail material for the future

**Blaine**

thanks sterling, cheers for being a good friend to him :) 

He exhaled and flopped down on his bed, both wondering what all the fluttering in his stomach meant, and feeling annoyingly happy he had kept on cheerleading. 

+1

The doorbell rang loud and clear throughout the Anderson house, jolting Blaine out of his homework trance where his head was buried in an essay he wasn't sure was even making sense. Realising he was the only one in the house he groaned, dragging his body up to jog down the stairs, joints creaking a little as he moved for the first time in a while. He hoped it wasn’t anyone important, as he was currently in sweats and an old t-shirt, hair still ungelled, not exactly the way he liked to present himself to the outside world. Reaching his front door he pulled it off the latch and swung it open, revealing Sebastian leaning against the doorframe slightly with hands in his pockets, a strangely serious look on his face. 

“Sebastian?” Blaine asked, face twisted in confusion. “How do you know where I live…?” he continued, taking a step back to allow space for the other boy to come in. Sebastian sighed and entered the house, lightly scraping his feet on the welcome mat before allowing Blaine to close the door behind him. 

“Relax, I haven’t been stalking you killer. Nick gave me your address, only had to lightly blackmail him for it.” Blaine raised his eyebrows at that, earning him a swift eye roll. “I’m kidding Anderson, don’t cry.” There was a pause between them, Blaine not exactly sure why the other boy was at his house, and judging from the look on Sebastian’s face he wasn’t too sure either, his eyes drifting around the hallway of Blaine’s house and looking at the scattering of baby pictures which were hung up on the walls. 

“Is everything ok?” he asked tentatively, rocking back on his heels slightly and clutching at the hem of his t-shirt, realising that for the first time in a while they were talking and Blaine wasn’t in his cheerios uniform, and he felt strangely naked without it. 

Sebastian turned to focus on him, eyes looking up and down his body, a small smile forming on his face when he stared at Blaine’s hair. “You have curly hair,” he stated, a happy tone to his comment which made Blaine blush a little. “It’s nice, you should have it like that more often.”

Blaine bit the inside of his cheek and self consciously ran a hand through it, tugging on some of the looser curls. “It’s pretty high maintenance, get a bit too frizzy,” he muttered, face heating up. “Sorry about my clothes, I wasn’t really expecting visitors.”

He gestured up and down himself, internally cringing at his action as his hand flapped about, feet shuffling on the floor. Sebastian chuckled and took a few steps closer, chewing on his lip as he did so, something Blaine didn’t think he’d ever seen him do before. “Yeah, sorry for just dropping in, I kind of wanted to apologise for the other night? All those drunk messages were a bit too far so I’m sorry, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

The sincerity of his words took Blaine by surprise, the last thing he expected was for Sebastian to come over to _apologise_ , especially over some slightly lewd texts. It also sunk his heart a little, knowing that he didn’t even mean what he said, that it was just some drunken mistake, he didn’t even know what he was sayi-

“Blaine I can see the little monkey in your head slamming fucking percussion together, just listen to me ok?” Sebastian’s voice cut into his self spiral, looking up to see soft green eyes staring at him with a hint of amusement as well as worry. “I know apologising isn’t really my thing, but I also know I’ve been coming on pretty strong, especially with the whole cheerleader thing, and it took me getting blackout drunk to realise I may have been projecting, or overcompensating for shit.”

Blaine blinked a few times, brow furrowing as he tried to register where this conversation was going, because frankly he had no idea what was going on. 

Sebastian rolled his head back a little and sighed out as if saying all this was physically painful, which to be fair to him it probably was. “I’m not good with _feelings_ , but I’ve started to have some for you, and I think I just started ridiculously objectifying you in that uniform to try and deflect any emotions or whatever,” he continued, Blaine’s brain officially going into meltdown at the talk of ‘feelings’, which Sebastian had so eloquently said with a weird flap of his hands. “I mean to be fair you look unbelievably fucking sexy in that thing, but the thing is that I also think you look sexy right now, even if you’re dressed like a dungeons and dragons player.”

Blaine swatted him with the back of his hand at that, before taking a small step closer and peering up at him through his lashes, heart hammering in his chest. “Do you mean that?”

The taller boy relaxed his shoulders and laid a hand on Blaine’s waist, fingers lightly resting just above his hip. “Yeah, the lord of the rings top is actually kind of doing it for me,” he replied, cheeky grin appearing on his face, which was met with a roll of the eyes. “I’m serious, Blaine. I like you,” he finished, voice slightly more serious in order to assure him, the pitch a little lower as well which admittedly weakened his knees. 

Blaine snaked his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders, pulling him in closer so that their bodies were now flush together, his confidence creeping back. “So if I told you I was quitting the cheerios, you wouldn’t retract that statement?”

Sebastian groaned dramatically, shutting his eyes and wincing in an exaggerated look, that Blaine couldn’t help but giggle at. “Oh Anderson you’re killing me. But no, even if you’re telling the truth for some horrible reason, I’d still like you, and think you’re sexy, and wanna kiss you.” Blaine’s whole body seemed to flood with warmth, his toes curling in his shoes. 

He lifted his heels off the ground slightly, bringing their faces to only an inch apart, green eyes flecked with gold staring intently into his own. “Kiss me then,” he dared, one hand teasing at the back of his neck, the other playing with a loose bit of hair by his ear. Sebastian grinned, tightening his grip around Blaine’s waist and finally brought their lips together, passionate and purposeful, Blaine feeling as if they were melting together, complete. They kissed in his hallway, pressed against one another, and they both made a mental note to thank the manufacturer of that damn cheerio uniform.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! im killer-leo on tumblr


End file.
